Mikanki Amber
is a main character appearing in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. She is the human alter ego of , the Pretty Cure of elegance and light. Amber has got a good sense of fashion and designing. She is usually described as very helpful by to people who know her well. Amber’s character quote is ！|Kanzen ni kanpeki!}}. History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Amber Mikanki *'Japanese:' 蜜柑木アンバー *'Birthday:' July 4th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Height:' 172 cm *'Weight:' 65 kg *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Completely perfect! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Parfait; Strawberry, Pudding, Peaches **'Color:' Yellow, Red **'Music:' Calm music Fears *In season one, it was shown that Amber has a fear of ghosts. *However, she has also been shown to be afraid of heights. Dreams *Prior to the beginning of the series, Amber thought about becoming a designer one day. *However, she never seemed to develop this dream, even though she likes to please others with her designs. *In the second season, Amber realized the loved making sweets. *In addition, Amber soon decided she wanted to run a bakery, like the MIKAN~Pan, one day. Skills *'Athletic Skills:' While Amber acts like she is not athletic at all, Amber has quite got some stamina. However, Amber doesn't rely on it for sports. Since she thinks of sports to be not as important in her life, she tends to avoid it and leave that topic to others. Amber, however, does have problems in keeping up her speed. Yet, Amber is not in a bad condition as she runs for at least an hour after getting up in the morning. *'Academic Skills:' Amber's grades are usually slightly above the average. Yet, she would never praise herself based on what grades she scored. She always tries her best in order to achieve a pleasant life one day. In order to reach that goal, she believes that she needs to give all she can even at school. She usually tries helping Ruby with her problems at school. However, she gets frustrated about Ruby's attitude about school and studying. *'Other Skills:' Amber has shown before that she has got quite a big imagination. It seems easy for Amber to think up funny, beautiful, interesting, cool and original designs. About some years ago, Amber has always thought she might turn this ability into her future dream. However, she is not only creative in fashion designs, but also when it comes to making sweets. Besides that, Amber has a big heart and tries to help others as good as she can. However, he usually decides to help others before realizing what they asked her for. General Information Personality Amber is a smart and very elegant young girl. Other people might think that Amber might be a bit arrogant when they first meet her. But actually she is the exact opposite of that. She might have got some ego and is very interested in how she looks, but she is a caring person who likes to help others with their problems. Like her two best friends, she can be pretty stubborn at some time and easily gets annoyed, especially when Ruby keeps being late. Adding to that, Amber is pretty clever and is always trying to help Ruby to get better grades. Amber has got a good sense of fashion and designing. And besides that, she good in creating ‘new sweets’ for the MIKAN~PAN, to help her aunt. She is usually described as very helpful by to people who know her well. Clothing Style Amber has a good sense of fashion, however, she only wears the things she likes. She has not many preferences but usually is not a big fan of "cool" clothes. She rather wears cute clothes or clothes that are considered as "sexy" by others. Casual In civilian, Amber wears an orange tshirt that is one sleeved and ends under her chest. Underneath the tshirt, she wears a yellow top that goes over her hips and even covers parts of her skirt. Her skirt is dark blue, almost grey with white-yellowish buttons on it. She wears dark brown ankle boots and bracelets. A red one around her right wrist and an orange as well as a yellow one around her left wrists. Amber has wavy dark brown hair that goes past her shoulder. She also wears an orange hair band and her eye color is brown. During winter seasons, Amber wears a dark orange pullover with yellow dots on it. She wears a brown skirt that ends far over her knees. She wears black ankle boots and yellow socks. Outdoors, she wears a dark green winter jacket over her outfit. Uniforms In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and it's belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. ''Pretty Cure Style As Cure Sienna, her hair becomes longer and become an orange color. She wears a yellow colored headband with a red ribbon on it. She wears an orange colored dress with a red ribbon, with a yellow heart on it, and a double-layered skirt and has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm warmers have an orange color and her right arm warmer is shorter as the left one. Her boots are knee-length. When transforming as Mermaid into Cure Sienna, her hair grows longer, turns orange and is tied into a low pony tail, that is hold by a yellow shell. She wears a midriff bearing orange outfit. The top has a light blue layer of cloth and the skirt has two different layers. The first is yellow, while the second is orange. Over her skirt, she wears a sparkling grey-greenish cloth which looks like a mermaid's tail. The cloth is held by some pears. Her boots are knee-length. Movie Casual When working at MIKAN~PAN, Amber wears a greenish yellow dress with orange colored sleeves. She wears a light green apron with MIKAN~PAN's logo on it over the dress' skirt. She wears brown boots that have a little star on them. And she wears a light green headband. As Sangatsu Amber Usagi-chan, she wears a dark white, long-sleeved shirt and wears a brown tie with yellow stripes. She wears a brown skirt with brown suspenders. She wears dark brown loafers and beige socks, ending under her knees. She wears a green head band with brown bunny ears attached to it. When Amber transforms into a mermaid in [[SkPC32|''Sky Pretty Cure 32]], she wears an orange colored bikini top with a light blue layer. She wears a green and yellow colored mermaid's tail with an orange something that looks like a belt. She wears an orange gem on a necklace. A part of her hair is tied into a small pony tail, hold by a yellow shell and little pearls. She wears an orange colored tiara. Additional Outfits In Holidays at Skyriver, Amber wears a long, one sleeved orange colored top with a white shirt, which is also one sleeved, underneath. She wears black jeans that reach under her knees and black and white boots. Instead of the orange hair band, she wears a bright yellow ribbon in her hair. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Amber wears a shoulder free bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerulean colored top and a white skirt. She wears silver, almost grey, boots and a pink and red colored bracelet on her right arm. Relationships Etymology - means "Mandarin" or "Tangerine" or meaning "mandarin orange" references to her alter ego as Cure Sienna and her theme color, which is orange. means tree. Together, her surname means "Mandarin tree" or "Tangerine tree". - From the English word amber that denotes either the gemstone, which is formed from fossil resin, or the orange-yellow colour.http://www.behindthename.com/name/amber Cure Sienna - Her Cure alias is from the given name Sienna, which comes from the English word meaning "orange-red". It is ultimately from the name of the city of Siena in Italy, because of the colour of the clay there.http://www.behindthename.com/name/sienna - Amber's name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. Playing the role of the March Hare, her name is a mix of her name and the Japanese name of the March Hare; . Nicknames - The first nickname she got from Yousei A. Sina. Ambii is basically a cute version of her name Amber. However, it can also be seen of a different way to say Bambi. - The more Japanese-like nickname for Amber, which is more likely used than Ambii. Pretty Cure Cure Sienna is Amber's alter ego. She holds the power of elegance and controls the power of light. Cure Sienna is the Pretty Cure of the orange rainbow and the partner of the guard of the orange color Amber transforms into Cure Sienna in episode 3. Alone, Cure Sienna can perform Orange Showtime. Later, she can perform Crystal Rising after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Saffron, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Sienna is able to use the attack Shining Orange Sunshine. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. After getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Sienna introduces herself with "Das Sonnenlicht voller Eleganz! Cure Sienna!", which can be translated as "The sunlight of full elegance! Cure Sienna!". Weapons * - Cure Sienna's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Sienna's main weapon in Rainbow Star, which resembles a bow and can be used as one. The bow can be split in two, which become to swords for offensive attacks. Super Cure Sienna In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Precious Cure Sienna is Cure Sienna's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks Transformation "Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Mikanki Amber to transform into Cure Sienna in Sky Pretty Cure. First Amber activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by an orange light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a bright ray of light. She reaches with one hand to the sky, and the light disappears, unveiling her arm protectors of the one hand, then her dress and finally the second arm protector. Then, Sienna lands on a star, which turns into stardust, which then becomes her boots. A little star flies to her belt and creates the Color Commune once again. Finally, Cure Sienna creates a shining ball of light and introduces herself with “Shine, orange blaze of elegance! Cure Sienna!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa, Amber and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Music As a main character, Amber's voice actor, Taneda Risa has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *Elegant Performance *❀ Mahou ❀ *Sweet World, Sweet Dreams *Smile & Bloom |-|Duet/Group Songs= *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺ (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Her birthday falls on July 4th while her star sign is Cancer. *Amber is revealed to be vegetarian. *Like many canon Cures, Amber is afraid of ghosts. *Amber's favorite place in Feather-Castletown is the Nijiiro Kaigan. *Amber is the third Cure whose family owns a bakery, after Hyuuga Saki and Minamino Kanade. **However, this time it's owned by the Cure's aunt. *Cure Sienna is the first orange Cure to hold the power of light. **She also is the second Cure to have orange as theme color. The first was Cure Sunny. **Therefore she is also the second orange Cure to have orange hair. **However, she is the first orange Cure to have brown hair in civilian. *After the Cures in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Smile Pretty Cure! she is the eleventh Cure to transform into a mermaid. **However, she transformed alone, while in the previous seasons, the whole team became mermaids. **She is the 12th, if counting in Milky Rose the Cure-like helper of this season. **She is followed by Shirayuki Hime, who used her PreCards to turn into a mermaid. **Also in the 12. Canon season, there is a Cure called Cure Mermaid. **In the 13. canon Pretty Cure season, the Cures visited a Mermaid Village. *Amber shares her initials with Madoka Aguri and Murasakiiro Amethyst *As of The Unofficial 5th Season, Amber is the first main character to have two voice actresses; Taneda Risa and Fujita Saki. This is due to Taneda Risa's announced hiatus. Gallery Links *''Mikanki Amber / Asahi Amber'' *''Mikanki Amber / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Orange Cures Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Light using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Characters